Everything
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Kurt is a nervous bunny hyrbrid who's spent his whole life blocking people out when they get too close. Blaine is a wistful human, achingly in love with him. Will Blaine ever win him over? Written for a prompt on the GKM.


_filled for a prompt on the GKM._

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a wistful sigh as he leant against the wooden counter, his eyes wide and dreamy as the adorable Kurt Hummel scurried past, hurried in his usual morning routine. Blaine already had Mike at work getting his coffee. He ordered the same thing every morning.<p>

Blaine had noticed.

Blaine had noticed a lot about Kurt. He had noticed that he had the most brilliant eyes; a blue/grey/green that sparkled prettily under the fluorescent coffee house lighting and constantly haunted his dreams. He had noticed that his hair was a light brown, always meticulously styled and looked so soft and pretty that Blaine sort of wanted to touch it.

Blaine had noticed a lot more than that, but there was one thing that overruled every little mannerism he had filed away.

He had noticed that Kurt Hummel was perfect.

Perfect from his designer boots to his floppy ears that bounced adorably when he was excited. Perfect from his cheeks, flushed in the cold winter winds, to his eyelashes, fluttering nervously as he hastily avoided eye contact with strangers. Kurt was shy, but it only made him that more adorable.

Blaine was smitten.

But he was sure Kurt hadn't noticed.

* * *

><p>But as observant as Blaine Anderson was, he was wrong. Because Kurt HAD noticed him. Of course he had. How could the charismatic, charming theatre student simply be not noticed? Everybody knew Blaine. And most people loved him.<p>

Kurt was jealous of him.

He walked with a confidence that he now feared he'd never be able to ascertain. Throughout his high school years he went to a school that was for both humans and hybrids. His father had been insistent about it. He didn't want him to be disadvantaged at any level in social interaction for who he was.

But funnily enough, it wasn't being half bunny that got him bullied.

It was the fact that he was gay.

Back in high school he had been much like Blaine; proud of who he was, confident and happy. But others hadn't quite...appreciated that.

They had a football team at McKinley. They were practically unbeatable, full of the most vicious wolf hybrids and the most intimidating humans. Anyone with sense was afraid of them.

But Kurt hadn't had sense... or at least enough sense to hide away from them.

They gave sufficient warning. They taunted him constantly in the halls, calling him dreadful names (names so terrible that they shall not be repeated, even through storytelling) that threatened his confidence.

And yet he continued to hold his head high.

They couldn't break him. Not with their name calling, not with the slushie throwing, the dumpster tossing, the toilet dunking, the vandalism of his property, or even with the stealing.

But one night they found a way.

It was after a football game. They were high on adrenaline and Kurt was just cleaning off in the showers (he was on the school cheerleading team; his adorable bunny traits were enough to win over the judges, especially when matched with his amazing skill and trilling voice) when they found him.

Kurt had been in hospital for a week after.

And he had never been the same since.

* * *

><p>It had been easier since coming to NYADA where he was truly appreciated for his potential and he actually had friends (few and in-between, but they existed). He was still nervous around strangers and somewhat jumpy at loud noises (etc.) but he didn't feel quite so scared anymore.<p>

He just wished he could be normal. Like Blaine.

He just wished that he had the confidence to go out for a lead role or get a job in customer service or put on impromptu performances all around campus to get tips so he could go out clubbing with his friends.

He wanted that college experience.

He hated the bullies for what they did to him. They had broken him.

And he was still, slowly putting himself back together.

"Kurt!"

Kurt shushed his friend as he hurried over to their small table they'd secured. She gave him a sheepish smile as he sat in the chair opposite her, his ears burning bashfully.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, "but I have news."

Rachel Berry was his best friend; a fellow theatre major at NYADA and one of his few remaining friends from high school. Out of all of them, she had understood him the most. She had been bullied lots too; she was a hybrid also. A cat. A very obnoxious one at that...

But she loved Kurt and respected him and understood his wild dreams and had helped him get here in the first place.

They worked well together.

Most of the time.

"Go on," Kurt urged, taking a small sip of his mocha.

"This Friday..." she began excitedly, drumming her pretty pink nails against the wooden table, "are the auditions for a community production of Spring Awakening!"

Kurt tried his best to smile. "That's nice..." he commented.

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel sighed. "You would make a flawless Ernst."

Kurt didn't doubt it. They both had the sex appeal of... well, a bunny rabbit.

"I don't know, Rachel..." he said hesitantly.

"Please, Kurt," she pleaded. "It won't be as fun without you... besides," she softened her voice, "I know you're scared... but you'll never move past this if you don't try. You need to put yourself out there more. Meet some more people." Kurt shuddered at the very thought.

"Please!" Rachel intoned loudly. Kurt shushed her once more, sinking a little in his seat and biting his lower lip in consideration.

"I'll... think about it..." he decided. Rachel gave a small triumphant smile, clearly thinking she had won this round.

And deep down, Kurt knew she had.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt and his other hybrid leave with an adoring sigh. He knew he was being creepy (his friends told him so... repeatedly) and his admiration was BLARINGLY obvious.<p>

He just wanted Kurt to notice him.

"Dude," Mike said from beside him, snapping him out of his trance. "If you want him to notice you, I have the perfect opportunity..."

Blaine looked up in interest. "Go on..."

Mike grinned. "I overheard him and Rachel talking about the audition for the community production of Spring Awakening. I was thinking you should audition."

Blaine felt a rush of hope fill in his chest and he was suddenly filled with a great burst of affection for his best friend.

"You and I both, buddy," he announced, clapping him on the back. "I saw you had your eye on that cute little blue bird..."

Mike gave a dreamy sigh. "Tina's beautiful..."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he heard the stern voice of their employer behind them.

* * *

><p>"Back to work boys!"<p>

In the back corner of the stage, Kurt hovered near the wings, his script fluttering in his shaking hands. He was so nervous he felt like he was going to be sick. Rachel was right beside him, warming up her voice, but only reminded him of how much talent was right here in this room. Would he be able to live up?

He knew he was just as talented as the rest of them.

He just didn't have the confidence to show it.

"Alright guys!" the director called, gathering them around. "Auditions are about to begin. We're going to start with male leads, so if you aren't auditioning for a male part could you please go wait in the back room."

Rachel gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before filing out with the others. Kurt stared after her helplessly, wishing he could follow.

No, he had to do this.

"We'll pair you up between the roles you have selected and you will be called up in your groups to audition."

Kurt listened attentively as he awaited his name to be called. His bunny ears perked up as he heard his name alongside…

"-and Blaine Anderson."

Kurt felt his mouth drop a little as he caught the boy's eye across stage. He was smiling brilliantly, his eyes shining with excitement. Kurt felt his heart sink. He had heard Blaine sing, he had watched him act.

There was no way he was getting a part with Blaine standing right next to him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was ecstatic. This was even more than he could have hoped for. A chance to actually talk with Kurt without him being able to run away from him. And he would be able to sing with him! He wouldn't be able to ignore him now…<p>

He hurried over, wearing his most charming smile and tapped Kurt on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey there," he greeted him.

Kurt jumped about half a mile, his eyes wide and fearful as he whirled around to face him. Blaine instantly felt a rush of guilt in his chest, remembering how skittish Kurt got around strangers. He felt instantly awful and went to pat his shoulder in sorry, feeling hurt as Kurt jerked away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes wide and distrusting. "It's okay…" he said wearily. "I'm… I'm sorry too. I-I just… I'm not good with people."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "It's okay," he said gently. "I just thought I should introduce myself before we do the audition."

Kurt nodded. "Right," he said, exhaling. "I'm Kurt… Kurt Hummel."

_I know_… Blaine thought wistfully. He stuck out his hand for him to shake. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shook his hand carefully and Blaine practically melted at his touch. His hands were so freaking _soft. _

"Nice to meet you," Blaine smiled. _At last… _his mind added.

Kurt nodded. "You too."

When they were finally called up to audition, Kurt felt his insides turn nervously. What if he stuffed up? What if they laughed at him?

"It's okay," Blaine said with a reassuring smile, petting his shoulder in a way that sent strange sparks down Kurt's spine. "You'll be fine." He winked and Kurt's heart fluttered – and it wasn't from the nerves.

Frowning in confusion, Kurt followed him up the stairs. _What was he feeling?_

These thoughts melted away as the director called scene and he descended into his role. Blaine's smirk was cocky and confident as he drawled over his lines, Kurt stammering after in perfect character. At least his shyness counted for something…

Fuck. He really should have read the script more thoroughly.

Because his words got caught in his throat as Blaine leant in closer, his hot breath tickling his cheek as he captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Kurt had only ever been kissed twice before. The first was with a girl and he had felt nothing. The second was with a boy who had forced it on him, and then he only felt repulsed.

But this was… this was everything.

He felt it in the tips of his toes, dancing in his shoes. He felt it against the heel of his hand, bracing against the floor. His mind was whirling and his heart was flipping wildly somewhere in his stomach.

When he pulled back, Kurt couldn't help the little whimper that escaped his throat. Still in character, Blaine leant back and smirked, humming appreciatively.

"I know," he drawled.

"Cut!" the director called. "Thanks guys," he said. "We'll get back to you."

Kurt gave him a brief smile of thanks before half running off stage, leaving before Blaine could say goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mike found Blaine slumped up against the counter as the gentle tide of people drifted through the warm confines of their shop. Business was slow today; tedious and dragging, to match Blaine's dreary mood. Mike winced at the sight of his face, grim as he nodded his greeting.<p>

"Dare I ask what happened?" Mike asked carefully, biting his lip anxiously.

Blaine sighed. "I think I scared him off."

"That wouldn't have been too hard," Mike muttered. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "That's not what I meant," Mike chuckled. "I'm just saying that he's a pretty shy guy… and you're… intense, man."

"He didn't say goodbye," Blaine moaned, his face slipping into his palms, hidden from Mike's line of sight.

"Wait…" Mike held up his hands. "You're worried because this guy that you only just met didn't say goodbye to you?"

"He ran off," Blaine said, his voice muffled by the press of his hands. "He wouldn't look me in the eye."

"He's shy!" Mike exclaimed. "Come on, Blaine, give him a chance."

Blaine sighed. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Mike rolled his eyes, knowing there was no use trying when he was in this state of mind.

"If it helps," Mike said lightly, "I overheard director telling Mr Green that they were posting the cast list today."

That got Blaine's attention. He lifted his head out of his hands, his eyes bright.

"And…" Mike added with a wicked grin, "They're posting it just before dinner."

Blaine gasped, checking his watch frantically. "Mike!" he shouted. "That's in ten minutes!"

Mike chuckled as Blaine pushed past him, ignoring his co-workers shouts as he sprinted from the small shop.

It was a good thing they were short on staff.

* * *

><p>Kurt hovered around the cafeteria until after lunch was over, waiting until the steady stream of people had finally disappeared before venturing to take a quick peek at the signup sheets.<p>

He glanced around at the practically empty hall before sneaking silently across the space towards the looming noticeboard. He blinked his blue eyes up at the paper, his insides fluttering madly with both fear and hopeful excitement.

And there it was.

Right underneath the neatly printed script _Ernst._

_Kurt Hummel._

He couldn't help the little squeal that escaped him. He had done it! He had finally gotten a role!

His fingers were already dipping inside his bag, searching for his phone to call Rachel (there was no way she already knew – she wouldn't have been able to withhold something like this) when he heard a startlingly warm and familiar voice behind him.

"Congratulations," the voice said happily, "you got the part!"

Kurt whirled around, unable to help the little involuntary jolt of fright as he came face to face with Blaine, his smile unbelievably wide and bright.

"Uhh, yeah," Kurt stammered, blushing, "I did."

"So it looks like we'll be working together," Blaine grinned. Kurt was confused for a moment before it doomed on him.

Blaine was Hanschen.

"Oh, right," he said with a shy smile. "Congratulations, too, then."

"Thank you," Blaine beamed. Kurt felt his heart flip sillily under the light of his smile, feeling awfully dull and sallow in his presence.

"I-I should go," he said quietly, fastening up his bag as quickly as he could, missing the way Blaine's face fell.

"Oh, okay then," he said. "I'll see you in rehearsal."

"See you."

* * *

><p>About an hour later found Kurt in his dorm room, huddled in a chair in front of his full length mirror, starting at his miserable reflection with an expression of loathing.<p>

"Why are you such a freak?" he whispered into the silence of the room. "Why can't you be normal and happy and confident like Blaine – like the rest of them? You don't deserve this stupid role… they're probably going to take it from you after you stuff up."

He wasn't usually like this.

This wasn't him.

The feelings of self-shame threatened to consume him as he rocked in his seat, clutching frantically at his ears, willing them to just _disappear._

"I feel like I could disappear," Kurt breathed. "Like I could just float away."

* * *

><p>Pacing his room aggressively, Blaine stormed about, kicking up the clothes that were strewn across the floor.<p>

"What did I _do, _Mike?" he moaned sadly. "I just want him to talk to me… I didn't mean to scare him off."

"Give him a chance," Mike tried.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned, flopping on the bed beside him, ignoring the pillow that Mike hit him with as he tried to snuggle up to his side. "Why do I have to be so stupid and intense and he probably thinks I'm arrogant and ugh." He sighed. "I can't do anything right."

A little while later Rachel found him curled up in bed asleep, fresh tear tracks staining his cheeks. Emitting a sad smile, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and stroked his hair soothingly.

"I wish you could be happy, my bunny," she whispered. "You don't know how magical you are."

"It'll be fine," Mike said reassuringly as he hung up the phone. He had ordered in pizza and Blaine was putting on an action movie. They needed a guy's night. "I mean you're _Blaine Anderson-_" Blaine couldn't help but smile at his tone, "-what can't you do?"

"I'm seeing him again tomorrow," Blaine said quietly, "at rehearsal."

Mike grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Atta boy," he enthused. "You'll be fine."

Blaine sighed and played with the pillow he was hugging to his chest.

He just hoped Mike was right.

* * *

><p>The next day when they met up for practice, Blaine was practically bouncing with excitement.<p>

"You'd think you were the hybrid," Mike muttered. Blaine shoved him in return.

Nothing could bring him down today.

He was going to make Kurt not-scared of him!

No matter what it took.

He met him outside the drama room with a non-fat mocha ready in his hand. They were doing a full script run through and Blaine sensed he'd need the caffeine. He hadn't shown up for breakfast as usual.

"Morning, Kurt," Blaine greeted him, trying to tone down his smile. He held out the coffee. "I noticed you weren't at the shop this morning so I thought I'd bring you coffee."

Kurt looked at him, his lips slightly parted and his pretty eyes wide with astonishment. "You know my coffee order?" he breathed.

"Of course I do," he scoffed, immediately blushing at how bold he sounded. "I mean-"

"Thank you." Kurt took the coffee from him and Blaine's stomach fluttered at the genuine smile he flashed him. Kurt took an eager sip. "I was running late this morning," he explained, playing with one of his cute floppy ears shyly, "and I didn't get time to stop by."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Good thing I brought it then. It's gonna be a long day…"

The rehearsal went… well. Kurt didn't stuff anything up (although with a simple script read through, that wasn't a big feat…) and he only blushed a very little bit at Blaine's suggestive tone. He could handle his words – it was his actions that… scared him.

He felt stupid for being scared but that was what he was.

Fear was the unknown. And he didn't know what made him scared. He didn't know Blaine, didn't know why the press of his lips on his made him feel like his whole body was on fire, didn't know why his voice made his stomach flip or why his smile made his heart stutter. He was so confused and unsure. And he hated it.

When they finally were finished (Blaine was right – it was a long day…) Kurt was grateful and he waited for Rachel by the door. He knew she was disappointed she didn't get the part she wanted, but he was still happy to be involved in the production at all.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt winced at the sound of Blaine approaching and attempted to duck away but he knew it was pointless. You would have seen his jump of fright miles away.

"H-hi, Blaine," Kurt stuttered, a wash of shame and frustration filling him. Ugh, why was this so hard?

"Sorry for frightening you," Blaine said apologetically, his pretty eyes wide and sincere, making Kurt feel twice as bad.

He huffed in exasperation. "Why are you so nice?" he demanded.

Blaine frowned in confusion. "Sorry?" he asked.

"What do you want from me?"

Blaine's face fell, his features softening, eyes wider and impossibly sad. "I just wanted to be your friend. I'm sorry if I've been anno- I'll go."

"NO!"

Kurt quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, horrified at his over-reaction. Blaine whirled back around in surprise and Kurt couldn't help but tremble as tears threatened at his eyes. Ugh, he was so stupid and weak and silly and scared and Blaine was so wonderful and happy and nice and pretty and it wasn't fair.

He couldn't hold back the sob any longer and the tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine breathed, pulling Kurt into his arms, stroking his hair softly. Kurt only sobbed harder. His mother had been the last one to do that. He hated the pity in Blaine's voice but oh, he hugged so nice and his arms were so warm around him and he felt ridiculously safe in his arms. He didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry," Kurt uttered, his voice just above a whisper.

"Shhhh," Blaine hushed him, rocking him soothingly. "Don't cry little bunny." Kurt only sobbed harder at the endearment. Blaine didn't deserve this…

"You can let go now," he whispered, although he really didn't want to.

Slowly, Blaine untangled his arms and Kurt wiped fiercely at his eyes.

"Hey, now," Blaine said softly, grabbing one of his hands in his. Kurt jumped a little as a spark of electricity thrilled through his skin. Blaine ignored it, holding his hand firmly. "Don't shut me out," Blaine said seriously. "Please… I want to be your friend. I want to be the one to hold you when you need it – I want to be here for you. Please, Kurt…"

_You need to put yourself out there._

Rachel's words echoed in his ears. She was right. He had to take that blind leap of trust that he had been avoiding for so many years. He had to let someone else in.

"O-okay," he managed, sniffing a little bit. "Okay," he repeated, more steadily and Blaine's face lit up.

"Thank you," Blaine said, his voice wavering with gratitude as he leaned in to bury Kurt in his embrace once more.

* * *

><p><em>Delicate palms tickled absent lines over his bare abdominals and Blaine shivered and writhed beneath a warm, lithe body.<em>

"_K-Kurt," he stuttered frantically, "please."_

_Kurt smiled down at him, his eyes wide an innocent. "Please, what?" he asked shyly, ducking his head, blushing prettily, almost as if he couldn't quite believe the power he executed over Blaine._

"_Touch me," Blaine gasped. Kurt's lips parted just a little and a breathy whimper escaped. He ran a soft hand across his collarbone._

"_But I am touching you," he said confusedly. Blaine bit his lip to prevent from crying out._

"_No," Blaine whispered, grabbing a hold of his delicate wrist carefully and guiding it down to the straining bulge in his jeans. "Here."_

_Letting go of his wrist, Blaine gave Kurt a pointed look and he whimpered a little, his fingers grazing over the spot with soft little strokes leaving Blaine aching with want. _

"_Kurt," he moaned. "More."_

"_Are you-are you sure?" Kurt stammered nervously, biting his lip abashedly. _

_Blaine nodded desperately. "Please, Kurt," he groaned. Seeing that Kurt was still hesitant, he moved his own hands down to unzip his jeans, pulling out his cock and wrapped Kurt's fingers around it. Kurt stared down at him with wide, shocked eyes, his grip agonisingly loose._

"_You're so big," he whispered delicately, his voice trembling. _

_Blaine moaned and-_

* * *

><p>He woke with a start.<p>

Groaning at the pain still desperately throbbing in his pyjama pants he blinked his sleepy eyes open, his hands fumbling over his bedside drawer to silence his alarm. _Fucking morning classes._

Casting a glance at Mike's still snoring body across the room, he quickly raced out of bed and into the bathroom, pondering how best to relive his err, problem.

Cold shower? Or jerking off?

He bit his lip indecisively as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. A cold shower _really _wasn't the best start to any day and yet he knew he would feel wrong if he jerked off, knowing what images would be behind it…

It would be wrong. He felt ashamed enough dreaming of Kurt that way, anyway. He clearly just needed a friend, and that was what Blaine had to be for him.

And friends didn't jerk off to other friends. Especially not friends who until just yesterday had been petrified by your very presence.

Huffing in annoyance, Blaine reached for the taps. Cold shower it was…

* * *

><p>On the other side of campus, another alarm rang out, awakening Kurt from his erratic sleep. He woke clutching his racing heart, his sheets sticky between his legs, feeling a wash of utter shame and confusion.<p>

In terms of sexuality, Kurt would rate himself on baby penguin level. Sex had never held any particular interest to him. He knew it would happen someday, but that someday was when he had a beautiful husband who loved him very much and would be careful and sweet and loving. The way his friends (well, not so much Rachel, but certainly some of his friends back in high school) discussed it made it seem…_dirty. _He didn't see the appeal in getting hot and sweaty and gross.

And yet, here he was.

Having _sex dreams _about the first guy at this stupid place who had gone fully out of his way to befriend him.

_Befriend him._

Not have sex with him or pursue him romantically.

Kurt felt disgusted with himself. He felt filthy and gross and he slipped out of bed before his roommate awoke. A nice shower was what he needed to wash away these icky thoughts.

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to get through all of his classes for the day without any undapper thoughts about his new friend, rushing off to the music room to kill some time before rehearsal.<p>

He was glad to find it unoccupied, settling down at the piano and running his fingers experimentally across the keys. A dark tune flowed through his hands and he swayed in time to the music, gently closing his eyes and allowing the piece to take his mind away for a moment.

"I like that song."

It was Blaine's turn to jump and he whirled around to face Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt bit back a giggle moving further into the room carefully.

"Yeah," Blaine managed, recovering himself as he turned back to the piano. "Moonlight Sonata."

"My mom used to play piano," Kurt mused quietly. "I haven't heard that song in years."

"Does she not play anymore?" Blaine asked conversationally as Kurt took a seat beside him. Blaine tensed his shoulders, trying not to shudder at the buzz of electricity that coursed between their shared space.

If Kurt noticed he didn't comment. He looked down at the keys sadly.

"Actually, she died," he said softly, "when I was eight."

"Oh," Blaine said, feeling instantly horrible. "I'm – I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt gave him a small smile to show he wasn't mad. "Can you play it again, please?" Kurt asked quietly. "I-I liked that one."

"Of course," Blaine whispered, resuming the song once more.

A light uncontrollable shiver ran through him as Kurt began to hum along, his voice hauntingly, achingly beautiful.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered, blushing.

"No," Blaine said quickly, stilling his hands. "It's just… your voice…"

Kurt flinched. "Yeah, it's weird, I know."

"It's beautiful."

Kurt's lips parted, his eyes widening slightly in shock at the sincerity in his voice. Blaine nodded seriously. He wanted Kurt to believe him so bad. Why couldn't he see how amazing he was?

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled softly.

"No worries."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Blaine, practice went <em>extremely <em>well. They hadn't quite gotten to his and Kurt's shared scene yet, but the director assured them they'd get to it the next day. But in the meantime, Kurt had played his part convincingly, adopting the perfect innocence of Ernst, filling Blaine's mind with images from his last dream, leaving him aching with both shame and want.

"No," he told himself internally as Kurt bestowed his wide in character eyes on him, "he's your friend. Nothing more."

No matter how much Blaine wanted him.

* * *

><p><em>Above him, Blaine's hands clutched frantically in his hair, guiding him eagerly towards his aching cock, just inches from his lips. Kurt filled with desire at the sight, longing to reach out and wrap his lips around him, devouring him completely.<em>

_But a part of him was scared. This was all so new and scary…_

_But he had Blaine. And Blaine was so big and strong and warm and brave and Kurt felt _safe _being intimate with him. Blaine would never hurt him._

_So very carefully, Kurt inched forward, flicking out his tongue, pressing light kitten licks at the tip of his cock. Kurt couldn't help but whine at the taste. He tasted so _good, _salty and warm against his tongue._

_Finally, working up the courage, Kurt sunk over him, taking a fair amount of him and sucking as hard as he could. His hands hesitantly traced up his thighs and after receiving no complaint, wrapped around his hips, holding him closer. _

_But then Blaine's found his ears and he moaned out in shock-_

* * *

><p>And once more Kurt woke with tears in his eyes, hating himself for doing this. How could he be thinking of Blaine's cock in his mouth when he barely even knew him? His hands twitched at his sides and he ached to touch himself, still hard in his pyjama pants, stained with his pre-come. He knew he was close, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had never masturbated before; the concept seemed more than humiliating. His imagination had always been good, but he felt guilty just <em>thinking <em>about thinking of it.

Sighing to himself, Kurt dragged himself to the bathroom, turning on the cold shower for the second morning in the row, dreaming of the fluffy pillows and lazy Sundays of his high school days, back when he didn't have to get up early for full day rehearsals on the weekends.

* * *

><p>Just a few hours later they were into the full swing of things, the rehearsal full blown and hectic. Kurt was just a little on edge by the second act. Thankfully, apart from their major scene, Hanschen and Ernst had limited interaction but there was this one look that always sent Kurt's heart racing. Just a simple exchange of words, but Kurt was constantly stumbling over them.<p>

The directors didn't seem to mind. Apparently that was well within character, but Blaine looked worried.

But everything came to its peak during the Touch Me sequence. There was just so much… _touching. _Blaine would run his hands across his face and Kurt would trace his shoulder and it was so heartbreakingly _intimate _that Kurt ached with the force of it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaine asked as they waited backstage for their turn. "You look a bit…" he grasped for words and eventually just let the sentence hang off. Kurt sighed, getting the idea.

"Just nervous," he said. And he wasn't even lying…

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't be scared… it's just you and me and a bunch of our friends."

"But it won't always be," Kurt fretted.

"Kurt," Blaine intoned seriously, "you have nothing to worry about." His eyes melted into an unfamiliar expression and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"You're perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's eyes were wide and sure and Kurt stifled a gasp at the sincerity in them. There was a mischievous edge to his stance, as required, but his eyes were too soft for the character, his own personality, perhaps, shining through.<em>

_He leaned closer, and all in the space of a millisecond, Kurt's heart began to race, his cheeks burned, his toes danced and electricity flew between them. The second Blaine's lips were on his he thought he might explode from sensory overload. There was a hand on his cheek and Blaine's tongue against his. He tasted like apples and coffee and his hands were there, holding him into place and Kurt might die if he ever let go._

"_Oh god," Kurt gasped, right on cue as the audience burst into squeals._

"_Mmmm," Blaine murmured appreciatively, stealing a coy glance at the crowd. "I know."_

_Kurt's voice quivered. "When I came back here this afternoon… I thought we would only… talk."_

"_So are you sorry we-"_

"_No, Hanschen!" Kurt burst out insistently, "I __**love **__you Hanschen-" Blaine's breath hitched, "-like I've never loved __**anybody.**__"_

_Blaine's mouth dropped a little and his eyes widened._

"_I am so, so sorry," he said slowly and Kurt frowned. That wasn't the line…_

_He turned back to the directors apologetically. "Line?"_

* * *

><p>That evening as Kurt trudged back to the dorms his whole body ached and his eyes drooped. He was <em>exhausted, <em>but it was that pleasant exhaustion accompanied by a full day's work; the one that made you feel accomplished, like you'd achieved something great.

He heard Blaine shouting his name down the hall and he turned hesitantly. Blaine had been avoiding him all afternoon and that hurt a little bit… but he really missed him, even though he had been _there _the whole time…

It made sense in his head.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said instantly, a little breathless. He had been running. "I should've… I should've learnt my lines better."

"I wasn't mad," Kurt said carefully and Blaine's shoulders slumped with relief. "Although I might be happier to see you if you weren't ignoring me all afternoon."

Blaine bit his lip, looking regretful and Kurt raised his eyebrow, feeling more confident than he had in a long time.

_You need to learn to stand up for yourself._

"What was your problem anyway?" Kurt challenged, his determination shining in his voice. "What did I do wrong?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "What? Nothing- Kurt, I-"

"Obviously not nothing since apart from our scenes you wouldn't even _look _at me-"

"I was thinking," Blaine defended.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It must have been some important thinking then."

Blaine swallowed. "It was."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" Kurt ventured at last after Blaine made no move.

Blaine twisted his hands nervously.

"You don't have to tell me," Kurt said softly, suddenly guilty. "I'm sorry for pushing you… I was just… concerned."

"No, no, Kurt." Blaine shook his head and startled Kurt by suddenly taking his hand. Kurt gasped a little and Blaine screwed up his brow, looking suddenly angry with himself.

"Sorry," he said, retracting his hand.

Kurt felt guiltier than ever.

"I just…" Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper now, "there's this guy."

Oh.

"And I think I like him more than I should."

"Is he pretty?" Kurt asked sulkily.

Blaine's eyes softened. "He's the prettiest. He's… he's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Kurt's heart ached. "That's nice," he lied. "I'm sure he'll really like you too, Blaine." _Who wouldn't?_

"I'm not so sure…" Blaine muttered.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he never seems…" Blaine grasped for words, "I think I make him uncomfortable," he settled on.

"Maybe he's just nervous," Kurt allowed.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked at last, unsure of what else to say. Blaine was still looking at him funny…

"His name…" Blaine sighed.

"_His name is Kurt."_

* * *

><p>Tears blinded his sight as he flew back to the common room. He half expected to be drowned in rain the way the dark clouds loomed but thankfully he made it back to his dorm before the first crack of thunder hit.<p>

He threw himself under his sheets immediately; ignoring his roommate's concerned sentiments. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget _everything._

Sleep lulled him under eventually but thankfully his subconscious was peaceful, his aching exhausted pulling him into a dreamless sleep.

But a few hours later he felt a harsh tug on his shoulder and he jolted awake.

"What is it?' he mumbled.

"Quick, Kurt," Nick said frantically. "It's Blaine."

Kurt sat upright in his bed, terror rushing through him. "Blaine? What's going on?"

Nick bit worriedly on his lower lip, his hands trembling as they helped Kurt out of bed.

"No one knows where he is."

Kurt instantly regretted his decision to run out without a coat but the storm whirled fiercely around him and as the wind whipped against his skin he realised that there was only one thing important now.

He had to find Blaine.

Sure, he had been an asshole. But he was Kurt's friend-

No. surely he understood now that Blaine was much more than that.

He was the one person who hadn't tried to jump over his walls or break through them… he had ignored them completely, simply smiling his way into Kurt's life and winning his friendship and respect.

And his heart.

Kurt knew know that he was in love with him. It was silly it had taken him so long to realise.

But even if Blaine didn't love him back, Kurt knew he couldn't live without his friendship.

He bounded as fast as he could across the slippery grasp, clutching at the passing tress every now and again to steady himself. He could hardly see through the harsh spray and he was shivering to the bone.

"Blaine!" he screamed as loud as he could, pleading to the stars that he could hear him. "Blaine! _Blaine!" _

It was useless. His voice couldn't be heard above the howling winds either way.

But he persisted.

"Blaine! _**Blaine!" **_

"Kurt!"

Kurt froze.

That was Blaine's voice.

"Blaine!" his voice felt raw in his throat. "Blaine where are you?"

"I'm over here."

"Blaine." His name fell of Kurt's lips with a relieved shudder. He finally found him, huddled under a tree, wrapped in a coat, absolutely _drenched._

Kurt was so relieved he lost himself for a moment, bounding over to him and pulling him into his arms, kissing him wet and deep.

Blaine responded eagerly, caressing his cheeks and pulling him hard against him. Kurt gasped, startled both at his own boldness and Blaine's reaction.

"Blaine," he cried, pulling away, "I-I can't…"

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologised, eyes wide and horrified. "I-I-"

"No," Kurt whispered. "It was me… all me…"

"We should get back inside," Blaine said quietly. "I… I got lost trying to find your dorm and the rain just got too much."

"I know," Kurt said softly, taking his hand. Blaine looked grateful at the touch. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>The bright cheery walls of the coffee shop were comforting as Kurt stepped inside the next morning. He saw Rachel waving at him from a corner but he gave her a signal that he wouldn't' be joining her and she smiled in secret understanding. His phone buzzed with a text.<p>

_I love you_

He smiled, pocketing his phone. He approached the line hesitantly, keeping his eyes down casted.

He had known Blaine would be working today.

He couldn't stay away.

When he finally reached the front of the line he only looked up a little, his order falling from his lips on auto pilot.

"One medium non-"

"-fat mocha, already made," Mike answered smoothly, gesturing to where his coffee stood, steaming on the stand. He winked and glanced over at Blaine, a small smile bearing on his lips as he worked on other orders.

"Oh," Kurt said softly.

"Right, oh," Mike grinned. He leant in closer. "He gets off in ten minutes."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed, taking his coffee and scurrying away, choosing a seat in a private corner of the shop, picking up a newspaper and reading in silence.

The ten minutes flew by and the sound of a chair scraping the wood sounded at the end of it. Kurt's heart warmed.

It was Blaine.

"I think we need to talk," he said gently.

Kurt nodded. "We do," he agreed.

"Can I sit?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Please."

"So…"

"So…"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's echo, running a hand through his short dark curls with a large smile.

"Kurt Hummel," he said fondly, "you're something else, you know that?"

Kurt had no answer.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now," Blaine admitted. "Yesterday I told you I liked you and then you ran away… but then you kissed me and…" he sighed. "I'm just really confused, here."

Kurt blinked back shock.

"I thought you were teasing me," Kurt confessed. "When you said you liked a boy named Kurt."

"Teasing you?" Blaine repeated, eyes wide in alarm. He exhaled, shaking his head. "Never."

The sincerity in his tone made Kurt's heart sing.

"What about you…?" Blaine said slowly. "Do you… do you like me?"

It took a moment to get the words out, but there was no doubt in his mind or his tone.

"Yes. I like you… a lot."

Blaine's face split into a beautiful smile.

"I'm glad," he said happily, his eyes sparkling. "So happy…"

"So…" Kurt ventured, smiling sillily as the giddy hummingbirds in his stomach fluttered restlessly. "What now?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Blaine asked, ducking his head shyly. Kurt blushed, a secret thrill sparking at his spine.

"Yes, you may."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_Months later…_

Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

Sex had always seemed so daunting and scary and messy and dirty…

"Can you be brave for me, sweetheart?" Blaine had asked earlier as he gently unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. "I promise to be gentle… and we can stop whenever you want."

But Kurt hadn't wanted to stop.

With Blaine, sex wasn't so scary anymore.

He felt warm and loved, wrapped up in his strong arms. Blaine took care of him, just as he promised and everything just felt really…

Good.

"You're so big," Kurt had whimpered as Blaine laid himself out for him. Blaine had trembled but clamped his mouth shut. "No," Kurt whispered, running a delicate finger over his lower lip. "Please don't hold back… I want to hear you…"

"Guh," Blaine moaned loudly at last. "Kurt… you have no idea what you're doing to me…"

Kurt blushed a little, chancing a hesitant glance down at his bare body. He had felt nervous at first but as Blaine had said, it was just them. They didn't need to be scared anymore.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. Blaine's breath caught.

"You are my everything."

Kurt crawled up his body, kissing his skin hesitantly, relishing every little sound escaping his talented lips. He finally reached his mouth, kissing him deeply, unable to fight a moan as Blaine grabbed his ears gently, pulling him closer. At the sound, Blaine pulled a little harder and a full shudder rippled through Kurt. His stomach coiled and turned hotly and shivers ghosted across his skin. Everything just felt so good and right and-

"Blaine!" Kurt wailed as Blaine rubbed hard at his ears.

"You're so perfect, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, kissing his lips messily, his hands relentless as they worked across his soft fur. "I love your ears, baby. There's no one like you… and I get to have you all to myself. You're perfect and you're everything and you're _mine_."

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, clutching desperately at every inch of him he could reach. "I need you…"

Blaine nodded frantically, letting go of him for a moment to quickly retrieve lube and a condom. He prepared himself hastily before running a lubed finger down Kurt's lower body gently, pressing inside him. Kurt gasped out in shock and the sting and Blaine kissed his shoulder soothingly.

"I'll make it good for you, baby, I promise," he assured him.

He slipped another finger in and Kurt bit back a cry. Blaine twisted his fingers around searchingly and Kurt shifted a little at the odd intrusion.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed and Kurt was shocked at how _turned on _he sounded. "You're so hot and tight… you're perfect, my little bunny." He kissed his lips tenderly, crooking his finger until he reached a bundle of nerves that made Kurt let out an astonished groan.

It felt even better than his ears.

But then Blaine pulled his fingers free, turning his attention to his thick cock instead, quickly coating it before lining himself up with Kurt.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Blaine was still giving him a way out…

He was perfect.

"I'm ready."

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

Blaine eased himself in slowly and Kurt gasped with every inch of him. When he was fully buried inside, Kurt wailed at the feeling. Everything was so full and hot and he could feel _everything._

"You're wonderful," Blaine murmured breathlessly, "you take my cock so fucking good, baby, you're so good…"

Kurt could only struggle for breath, trying to press his lips against Blaine's neck in thanks.

But then Blaine started to move.

He rolled his hips down and the angle was unbelievable. The heat in his stomach was coiling so tightly he knew he would come at any second.

Blaine was murmuring beautiful things in his ear and when he started rubbing his ears again Kurt felt tears prick against his eyelids. It was too much…

"You're perfect, Kurt."

And then he grabbed his tail, stroking it long and desperate.

And Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p>When it was over they laid down together, side by side, their noses and foreheads pressed gently together.<p>

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Kurt asked softly.

"Not always," Blaine answered. "Sometimes it will be angry… sometimes it will be hurt…" Kurt squirmed at the thought. "But underneath whatever we go through, it won't matter because I'll still love you. And we'll always remember this moment."

"Always?" Kurt challenged. Blaine could only smile, pressing his lips to Kurt's very gently.

"Always."

* * *

><p>fin.<p> 


End file.
